fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Varys
Varys was born a slave one day his Master received an irefusable offer from a sourcerer once the sourcerer had bought Varys he cut of Varys,s testes and penis to be used in a magical Ritual leading Varys to despise Magic and anyone Who practiced it Varys set up a pick pocketing business with his friend Illryio Mopatis and founded a group of Spies Called Little Birds who he actually treated With Kindness Varys rose to having a position on the Small Council and served as an advisor to the Mad King Aerys Targaryen despite disagreeing with Several of his actions such as the execution of Bran Stark Varys Remained loyal and Cautioned Aerys against trusting Tywin Lannister and opening the gates to Tywin Aerys didn,t listen and was betrayed leading to Tywin,s men then sacking King,s landing. he then foolishly ordered Tywin,s son Jaime to Kill his own Father only for Jaime to turn his sword on the Mad King instead after taking the iron throne Robert Baratheon allowed Varys to maintain his position which Varys used to Scheme and Manipulate achieving his goals through immoral Means however Varys is far from selfish as he believes everything he does is ultimately good for the realm Varys plotted with illryio who secretly harboured the Mad King,s children to keep them Safe from Robert,s wrath and put them on the throne in order to achieve his goal illryio helped arranged a marriage between Danerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo in the hopes this Would lead to a dothraki invasion and presumably Robert,s death later Varys ostensibly Supported Robert,s plan to have Danerys executed When getting into an argument with Petyr Baelish Varys warned him he knew of the illegalities going on in Baelish,s brothels and his framing of Tyrion Lannister for the murder attempt on Bran Stark Varys Witnessed it When Ned Stark was arrested for Challenging Joffrey Baratheon,s claim to the throne and instead supporting Joffrey,s legal uncle Stannis When Varys asked Why Ned bothered to Warn Joffrey,s Mother Cersei of his plans Ned revealed he did so to spare the lives of Cersei,s Children as Robert was likely to Kill them if he discovered they were Cersei,s bastards Varys then told Ned that his Mercy got Robert Killed in another Meeting Varys told Ned to Confess to treason as it meant his life Would be spared and Calm the realm When Ned said his honor was more important than his life Varys was able to change his mind by pointing out that Ned,s daughter Sansa could be endangered if Ned did not acknowledge Joffrey as the legitimate King When Ned did Confess Joffrey had him Killed anywhere ignoring the attempts of Varys to talk him out of it Joffrrey and Cersei were upset by Tyrion,s appointment as Hand of the King Varys discovered Tyrion was in a relationship with a prostitute named Shae something his father Tywin would not approve of Varys said he would not reveal Tyrion,s secrets which Tyrion took as a threat later Tyrion involved an unwitting Varys in a plot to test the loyalty of members of the Small Council Varys did not betray Tyrion thus passing the test Varys asisted Tyrion in instilling Shae as a handmaiden for Ned,s daughter Sansa who was being used as a captive by Joffrey and Cersei soon Following these events Varys comforted an injured Tyrion by telling him there were many People who knew of his heroics in the Battle of Blackwater who would not forget and recruited a prostitute named Ros to spy on Baelish . When Tywin resumed his duties as Hand of the King he expressed his anger at Varys for failing to locate the captive Jaime After this Tyrion seeked the aide of Varys to discover who sent Mandon Moore to Kill him but Varys could not provide any evidence against anyone Varys then showed Tyrion the sourcurer who he had seemingly been keeping gagged for Years and promised Tyrion he would have revenge if he had the stomach for it Ros reported to Varys that she belived Baelish was obsessed With Sansa and attempting to smuggle her out of the city Varys then Met With Olenna Tyrell voicing his worries that Baelish would take Control of Sansa by Marrying her in order to take Control of the north When Baelish again Met With Varys he revealed that he knew Ros was a spy and had given her to Joffrey who Murdered her Varys attended the wedding of Tyrion and Sansa and could be seen conversing Pleasantly with the latter Varys was there when the Small Council discussed the red wedding After Joffrey coldly stated that he planned to serve Sansa the head of her brother Robb at his wedding Feast Varys was disgusted noting that as Joffrey,s aunt by Marriage Sansa should be treated with More respect Tyrion was outraged by Joffrey,s comment and threatened to kill him Varys visited Shae offering her Money to leave as Varys belived Shae,s presence endangered Tyrion and the realm but Shae refused this offer though this further Strained her relationship With Tyrion as she belived Tyrion had Sent Varys on his behalf . To protect himself from the wrath of Cersei and Tywin Varys testified against Tyrion in his trial for the murder of Joffrey using his threats towards the King as evidence against him and suggesting Tyrion,s marriage to Sansa had made him more sympathetic to the Northern Cause Tyrion asked Varys if he had Forgotten about what he said after the Battle of Blackwater to Which Varys regretfully replied that he doesn,t forget a thing Varys later assisted Jaime in breaking Tyrion out of Prison to avoid being Punished Varys fled to pentos With Tyrion surprised by everything Varys was willing to risk Tyrion Questioned him over his Motives causing Varys to claim he saved Tyrion as it was in the best interests of the realm Varys then Finally revealed His Loyalty to The Targaryens and asked Tyrion to help Daenerys re move the Lannisters from Power While Tyrion agreed He stopped at a brothel and Was Kidnapped by Jorah Mormont Who turned Tyrion over to the Daenerys in an attempt to re gain her favour this failed as Jorah Was banished and Tyrion Was accepted into the queen,s service Varys Was informed of Tyrion,s location by his Little Birds and returned to help Tyrion . Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Friend of the Hero Category:On and off Category:Honorable Category:Spies Category:Anti-Villains Category:Lawful Evil